Homework and no work
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez have to study for their high school final exams if they wanna get into college...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Homework and no work**

**Ally, Trish, Austin and Dez are in the practice-room at Sonic Boom. Their high school final exams are only a few days away and they need to study.**

If anyone of them wanna go to college they really need to get started with their schoolwork. They've had the whole day to study, but they have been busy with other things. Ally and Austin have been writing new songs all day, Trish has been trying to design some weird outfit that look like something a freak would wear and Dez...well he's just being Dez.

Now they are all doing their schoolwork...or to be exact, Ally is. She's the only one in Team Austin who actually think school is fun.

Austin at least try to study, so Ally won't say that he's lazy.

Trish pretend to study, but has a fashion-magazine hidden inside her math-book.

Dez eats a cheeseburger and look as if he doesn't even see the book in front of him.

"Ally, could you help me? I've got a little problem with history. The Roman Empire has the origin in what nation?" says Austin, trying to do as good as he can now so he can get into college and not be a loser.

"Italy, Austie." says Ally with a smile as she look at Austin.

"Italy, of course! Thanks, Ally D, you're a total lifesaver when it come to school-stuff." says Austin with a friendly laugh.

"You shouldn't really help him, Ally! Yes I know that you're totally in love with Austin and all of that crap, but he should get through his exams with his own skill." says Trish.

"Look who's talkin'...!" says Ally to Trish. "Do you seriously think that none of us has not seen that stupid fashion-magazine you're tryin' to hide in your math-book?"

"Fuck!" says Trish in a low angry voice as she pull out her fashion-magazine and throw it into the trashcan.

"Please, T...no bad words." says Ally.

"Why?" says Trish.

"I hate such words. Talk like that when you're alone." says Ally.

Almost an hour later, Ally is still busy with her schoolwork with a true smile on her face, Austin is now reading through his geography-book, Trish is asleep on the floor and Dez is playing 'The Sims 4' on his laptop.

"Let me quiz you." says Ally to Austin as she grab his book.

"Quiz me away, baby!" says Austin.

"Okey, here we go..." says Ally, sounding like some sort of game show host. "Japan is made up of islands, four of them larger ones. Honshu is one of them, but what are the other three?"

"Let me think..." says Austin, who actually try to remember it. He wanna get this right so he doesn't seem like an airhead to his sweet Ally. "I know that Hokkaido is one of them. The other two are...Kyushu and...Shikoku."

"Austin, that's right. Way to go, Austin." says a happy Ally.

"Oh my gosh! Can't believe I actually knew that." says Austin as he wipe some sweat off his face.

"Next question. Japan's two major religions are..?" says Ally.

"Buddhism is one of them and the other one is..." says Austin. "It's not Christianity. Wild guess, maybe Judaism..."

"Half right, hottie. You got Buddhism, but the other one's known as Shinto." says Ally.

"Shinto..? Sounds like a drug used against aids or something." says Austin.

"And it's not. It's a huge religion in Japan and has been so for many years." says Ally.

"Give me my next question, Ally D." says Austin.

"Sure!" says Ally. "Name at least 3 big cities in Japan."

"Tokyo...Yokohama...and Nagoya." says Austin.

"Awesome! That's right." says Ally. "Next question. The city of Hiroshima is known for what...?"

"Maybe for the cool people who live there..." says Austin. He doesn't know this one.

"No. It was the first ever city hit by a nuclear blast back in 1945." says Ally.

"That would've been my second guess." says Austin, trying to act as if he almost knew it, even though he did not.

"Yeah, sure!" says Ally with a small smirk.

"I did pretty good on the other questions." says Austin.

"True! You did. I think you did awesome." says Ally.

Half an hour later it's time for everyone to go home.

Trish leave, seeming to be half-asleep as she slowly walk downstairs and out of the store. Dez leave a few minutes later after saying goodbye to Austin.

Austin himself stay behind with Ally and help her to clean the room and such.

"I think I might actually do kinda good on my exams, Ally." says Austin.

"That's good. Maybe you'll get an A." says Ally.

"I'll probably get a B+..." says Austin. "Though an A would be soo cool too, of course!"

"Would that be your first A ever?" says Ally as she giggle a little.

"No. My seventh one, I think." says Austin.

"I didn't think you had gotten an A before. Yay! Go Austin!" says Ally.

A week later.

"Look at this!" says a happy Austin as he holds up a paper in front of Ally.

"You got an A...? Yay, Austin Moon!" says Ally. "Let's go celebrate. I'll buy us some sushi...or tacos, if you think that's better."

"Tacos sounds yummy!" says Austin.

"Then tacos it is." says Ally.

Austin and Ally walk close to each other and smile as they head off to the local taco-place.

The next day Ally finds out that Dez actually got a B and Trish got a C, even though she claim it's supposed to be a B++.

To Ally's mind Austin, Dez and Trish seem a bit goofy and weird at times, but she like them totally fine anyway and she wouldn't trade them for any other friends ever.

**The End.**


End file.
